


Carnival Date // Allushi

by deilumdingus



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Awkward Dates, Carnival, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, carnival date, im really bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilumdingus/pseuds/deilumdingus
Summary: alluka and zushi go on a carnival date ^^
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Zushi, Alluka Zoldyck/Zushi
Kudos: 10





	Carnival Date // Allushi

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed there was a CRIMINALLY LOW amount of allushi fics on this website , so i ‘ m here to help changed that B)

Alluka was like a kid who just got told they could get whatever they want from the candy store for free. She pulled Zushi around in random directions, rode all the rides multiple times, and bought her fair share of things from the market stalls. Zushi was just enjoying watching her be happy. Because she deserved to be.  
As the night went on, Alluka got obviously more comfortable around Zushi. She went from standing at least a foot away at all times, to currently holding his hand lightly. Though she didn’t want to let go, she tried to make sure Zushi knew he could let go if he wanted to. His hands just fit so well into hers.  
At this point, it was nearly pitch black outside, the only light coming from the neon lights of all the attractions around them.  
“Can we ride that one?” Alluka said, pointing to the ferris wheel, “it looks fun!”  
“Alright. But just know, it goes really high and you can’t get down until it’s over. You ‘ re not afraid of heights, are you?”  
“Are you kidding? I’m Alluka Zoldyck.” And with that, she skipped over to the queue, Zushi’s hand in her own. Soon, it was their turn. They both slid into the car, and they began to move.  
It wasn’t a smooth ride, she noted. They constantly had to stop to unload old passengers and reload new ones. Though, by the time they were half way up, the view was beautiful enough for it not to matter. She’d have to come back here with Onii-chan sometime, and maybe Nanika could experience this! She was sure she’d love it.  
She was so consumed in her thoughts, she almost failed to notice when Zushi’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. However, it got her so red and flustered, how could she not.  
Zushi’s heart was pounding. That was by far the bravest thing he’d ever done. He watched a blush creep up her arms and tinge her ear as she scrunched her shoulders. She didn’t shy away from the touch, though. In fact, she did something Zushi didn ‘ t think she would. She scooted up next to him. The ferris wheel climbed higher.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god-_  
Alluka thought desperately. _You just did that. You just scooted up next to him. AHHHHHH-_  
She felt his side on her back. Her heart pounded, and she felt his doing the same.

“I- uhm-“ Zushi started awkwardly, unsure what to say. They sat in awkward silence for a while, until Alluka turned herself in her seat to face him.

Zushi expected something. Anything. For her to say something, do something, anything at all. She did nothing. Simply sat and stared.

She was waiting for him to make the next move. In her mind, this was some kind of dance, or game. He put his arm around her shoulder, she scooted closer. His turn. She stared, trying to silently convey this message to him. She had never noticed how handsome his eyes were. For someone who makes eye contact with everyone, either to assert dominance or to comfort, she really didn’t take peoples eyes into account. The lights of the carnival were so bright, and they reflected off the brown of his eyes so perfectly and serenely. She was mesmerized. 

Was she trying to tell him something? Whatever it was, it wasn’t working. _Oh well._ Zushi thought, _I guess I’ll just have to do something._ But what to do? He could kiss her? But that might come off too strong. Hug her?Too sudden. He was scared to make a move. He was scared to _move._ He cleared his throat. “Uhm- it’s pretty outside tonight.” _God dammit, you absolute imbecile._

Alluka started. She had forgotten what she was trying to do, too busy memorizing every aspect of Zushi. She forgot he was human, and not some beautiful statue. “R-right- yea. It really is.” She stuttered out and turned to face the outside of the front of the car. “I hope to bring Nanika here someday. And maybe Onii-chan. And Kalluto. It could be a fun family thing, you know?”

Alluka smiled, almost sadly. Zushi knew how hard things were at home, and how much she just wanted her siblings to love each other. And to love her. The thought of possibly comforting her gave him a little more courage, and he wrapped him arm around her waist. Lightly. Lightly enough that, should she be uncomfortable with it, she could easily move away.

“I’m sure they’d love it here.” Zushi said quietly. Alluka _swooned._ She could barely breathe. Here she was: a family reject, a host for a parasitic spirit, over-energetic, bouncy, anxious Alluka, here with an angel. Little did she know, Zushi felt the same way about her. Just sad, unimportant, untalented Zushi, here with the most beautiful woman in the world.

The ferris wheel ascended.

Alluka rested her head on Zushi’s shoulder. It was uncomfortable, sure, but that didn’t matter. He had taken his turn, and so she had taken hers. 

Zushi had an idea. A crazy idea. Absolutely ludicrous. Was he going to do it? Maybe. But for now, he just rested his cheek on her head.

They held each other for a while. Just sat on the ferris wheel, enjoying the ride, and enjoying each other’s company. It was nice. It was calm. It was wonderful.

As the ferris wheel rose once again, Zushi put his plan into action. It was a simple plan, sure, but still nerve racking as hell. Zushi lifted his cheek from the top of Alluka’s head, and planted a kiss where it had sat. Simple, yet it sent him into a flurry of anxiety and excitement. How would she react?

Alluka ‘ s heart skipped a beat. She felt herself go red and fought to suppress it. She needed to act cool. Cool. If there was one thing her Killua had taught her how to do, it was be cool. “Hmm,” was the only noise that left her. She needed to stay looking down. If she looked up, he would see how much of an impression that left on her. How flustered he made her. But, despite her wishes, her head turned to face him. 

They stared at each other for a little while. Not uncomfortably, not anxiously, just to be looking. Just to be studying the other. The way Zushi’s nose was littered with freckles or the way Alluka’s porcelain skin reflected the colored lights all around. 

The ferris wheel made it’s final ride to the top.

Zushi looked out over the fairgrounds. The bright lights, the families, the other rides, it reminded him of Alluka. Bright, happy, a little wild, fun to be around, and, most of all, beautiful. It was a beautiful scene.

Alluka’s heart flung itself all around her ribcage. She prayed to god Zushi couldn’t hear it beating. Was she going to do it? Maybe? Why not? Was she scared? Hell no. She was Alluka Zoldyck. And with that, Alluka closed the space in between them, and brought their lips together in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> was that awkward enough ? HAHA - they ‘ d definitely be the most awkward couple on the block . i fr just couldn ‘ t see them being not cringy . hope you enjoyed 💞✨
> 
> ( i might make this a series , i really enjoyed writing it JSKSM )  
> ( also , yea , i forgot how ferris wheels work HAHAHKDNF 🥲 )


End file.
